This invention relates generally to calendar displays and more particularly to scroll types of displays.
Scroll types of displays are generally known for exhibiting monthly calendars printed on a continuous flexible web that is rolled up or wound upon parallel spaced scroll shafts having adjusting knobs secured to the axial ends thereof. In such displays, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 387,784 and 1,267,935 portions of the web are stored on the scroll shafts within housing enclosures while a flat portion of the web is exposed between the parallel spaced scroll shafts to exhibit the calendars. The housing enclosures may be provided with end caps rotationally supporting the scroll shafts and the adjusting knobs attached thereto as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 387,784.
In order to simultaneously exhibit several monthly calendars by means of the aforementioned scroll type of display, the scroll shafts must be spaced a substantial distance from each other and a rigid support must be provided for backing the flat portion of the web extending between the scroll shafts. For such an arrangement, it is essential that the web be maintained in a taut condition between scroll shafts and held against displacement from any of its positions to which it is adjusted. Reliance on scroll shaft bearing friction or frictional contact with springs, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,682, under such circumstances is inadequate. The provisions of special web holding facilities would of course be apparent to meet the problem involved. However, such a solution ordinarily introduces costly and structurally complicated modifications as well as to create additional problems.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide a scroll type of display for selectively exhibiting large sections of a printed web in a trouble-free manner without costly and structurally complicated modification.
An additional object in accordance with the foregoing object is to provide a scroll type of display having a flexible web held in readily adjusted positions with relatively large exposed portions in taut and flat condition between scroll shafts.